Are You Kidding Me!
by JuvJuvychan
Summary: High School do I need to say more? Angst, labels, homework, teachers, romance, and poor Harry is completely clueless, but hey you would be too if you spent your whole life fighting demons. High School just became a lot more interesting, for us! AU HHr
1. Dark Wings The Beginning

Disclaimer: please if we owned Harry Potter (which we so obliviously don't) there wouldn't be so many damn ship-wars and people would stop all thier frigging bashing crap. But alas we don't own and thus the bashing and ship-wars.

Juvy: This is a story we wrote for LeoLupin on So I hope it lives up to what you wanted LeoLupin!

Juv: Wow sister you actually care what another person thinks? And you showed respect! Ack! The end of the world, I wanted to die before then!

Juvy: It's not the end of the world you idiot. I just respect the people of Portkey and I happen to LOVE the site.

Juv: Yes so do I.

Juvy: Also a warning in case you didn't know this happens to be a Harry/Hermione story.

Juv: so no complaining now cause we warned ya!

Juvy: Enjoy!

* * *

_Can you see it? The sight of red splashing on the windows doors, and sidewalks. Can you hear it? The last screams of mothers holding their children for the last time. Can you smell it? The thick heavy stench of blood and bodies that lay forgotten on the street._

_I can, though I wish I couldn't. But such wishes are pointless, as I have learned from these creatures I so intently watch. Who are they? Why do they do this to themselves? They only see the outer differences never seeing what is beneath. I do not understand. _

_This isn't the first war I have witnessed. But it is the most gruesome. So much blood. So much pain. So many tears shed for the lives lost. I cannot forget the cries. Nor can I forget the face that caused them. Red eyes. So much like the dark liquid he loved to spill from those innocent people. Why does he do this? Is he not one of them? Does he only see what is on the surface as so many others before him?_

_He has contributed to many wars. He is almost as old as I. Almost but not quite. Still he has caused more damage then any other of his kind. He is one of them. Even if he denies it. _

_I was never going to play a part in this tale. But I see now I will have too. For he has killed far to many lives with his war. Yes this is his war, one he created with his own hand. I cannot let this continue. But I need a massager. I need someone to help carry out my will._

* * *

The two people he killed. The mother with the fiery red hair and the father of jet. The father is now dead rest his soul, but the mother has a gift and with my power I will awaken it for her. I will protect this child she so desperately clung to in her last moments. And in return he will be their savoir, he will be my massager. 

Harry sat in the gym of Grimmald's Place polishing his favorite sword. He smiled to himself as he held it up to the sun letting the light catch the blade making it shine. It had been a gift from Sirius and Remus for his fourteenth birthday. It wasn't till after that terrible tragedy that had fallen at the end of the year had they felt he was worthy of wielding such a powerful sword. When he had received it he felt a strange power surge though him, filling him with a blind desire for the hunt. When he asked about the sword and where had it come from Sirius merely grinned wildly and Remus said_ 'just be careful'_

Now sixteen he had yet to understand what Remus had meant, he looked at the sword admiring its beauty. The stainless steel blade that was now polished to perfection and the blood red rubies engraved in the grip sparkled like fire.

"I know you're lonely but I don't think it's all that healthy to fondle your sword." Called a voice floating above.

Harry didn't want to ask about the double meaning of that statement from his…his…what do you call a ghost that won't leave you the hell alone?

"Look Draco, just cause you've been frustrated for that last 400 years doesn't mean you can take it out on me." Harry replied turning towards the ghost.

"Heh, I got way more then you when I was sixteen." Draco replied smugly running a hand though his platinum hair smugly.

"You _are_ sixteen." Harry said coolly holding up his sword again.

"No you idiotic prat I'm…"

"Older than my great, great, great, great-grandmother?"

"If she was half as ugly as you I'm glad I died young." He said with a huff. "Besides, I unlike you will stay young and good looking forever while you will grow old, wrinkled, and die. Soon I hope."

"No one's going to care how young you look in _any_ day or age if they can't _see_ you."

Draco and Harry turned to each other glaring with blazing intensity. Harry couldn't stand the ghosts snide snobby attitude, and Draco just couldn't stand Harry. If it wasn't for the fact that they were bound together by an amulet Draco would have left ages ago with Harry pushing him out the door.

"I didn't ask to be, Draco swallowed, _bound _to you." The word caused both boys to shudder.

"Well I bloody well didn't either." Harry said placing his prized sword into its sheath placing its on his sword rack.

"Its all your fault if you weren't such a moron…"

"Me? Shove the high and mighty act if it wasn't for me you'd still be in the damn amulet!"

"I'd sure as hell rather be there then with you!" Draco said pointing an accusing finger at the other boy.

Truth-be-told it really was Harry's fault Draco had been released from the jewel. If he had been more careful like Remus and Sirius asked it probably wouldn't have happened. It had been about two years since Harry had found that stupid necklace and released Draco. Two years filled with torture in the form of the pale boy in front of him.

They had been searching a house on the other side of town that had rumors pouring out like water. It started out as a simple investigation and then turned oh so bitterly sour. He argued with Remus and Sirius that he could handle investigating a room even without his usual hunting partner and went off on his own. He walked many hallways of the mansion and came upon one particular room that seemed to grab his attention and forcibly pull him in. The room looked badly burned and he was half-afraid the floor would turn to ash under his feet. That's when he found the amulet on the floor. It wasn't easy to miss for it shined through all the black ash of the room. Picking it up it and rubbing off some ash it began to glow a dark green color. Harry stared in amazement as the light grew brighter and then it began to grow hot. Jumping up at the sudden heat he dropped the amulet watching in slow motion as it hit the floor and broke.

The rest was history here he was cursed with Draco presence for two years now and had long ago run tired of him. He remembered Draco's first words when he was released; _'Who the bloody hell are you?' _Not an ounce of gratitude for being released, no nothing but sarcasm and rude remarks. Returning to the present Harry's glared intensified and said, "If I had my way Draco you'd I'd grant your wish."

"Please you know you'd get lonely without me."

"Kindly go off and die!" Harry yelled standing up.

"I am dead you idiot!"

"So die again for all I care!"

"I have a better idea why don't you go jump off a cliff that solve my problems now wouldn't it?"

"Always about you now isn't it?" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration. Oh how he wanted to choke the pale boy at times. It was like a tennis match with these boys volleying back and forth until someone came along and broke them up.

"Well of course," Draco said simply.

"That's it! Sirius, get me the yellowpages we need to find an exorcist!" Draco snorted.

"An exorcist? Please, the only people who believe they work are complete morons. Oh wait never mind continue."

"OUT!" Harry yelled pointing towards the stairs.

"Nope. You set me free now feel my wrath." Draco said coolly obviously enjoying the torture he was putting Harry though.

Harry made a grab for one of his swords when he felt a hand on his. He whipped his hand up to see the calm face of his guardian Remus smiling at him.

"Whoa, now boys lets take a deep breath." He shot a glance at Draco who was glaring at him signaling he _couldn't_ breath. "Um right, anyway, he let a nervous chuckle, Harry why don't you let go of the sword now." Remus gave him a pleading look. Harry turned his head and sighed loudly. He was too soft.

Harry reluctantly released the tight grip that he had on his sword and stomped over to one of his many racks, which held all his of weaponry. He picked two up throwing knives and turned back to Remus glaring slightly.

'Why do I keep getting glared at?' he thought idly. 

"I wanted to slice him through you know that right?" Draco glared at Harry, wanting nothing more than to take one of those knives and shove it up Harry's ars-

"He's a ghost what would that have done?" Remus asked clearly amused with his foster son's antics along with the ghosts.

"It would have helped me on the inside." Harry said pouting slightly, taking up one of his throwing knives in his left hand, griping the red leather tightly. Remus let out a low chuckle as Harry threw the knife at Draco's head. Draco glared opening his mouth to scream when Harry shrugged his shoulders and said,

"You were in the way." Pointing the wall behind Draco where a battered dartboard hung filled with numerous holes and scratches serving as proof of the many hours spent training.

"Did that make you feel better?" Remus asked bemused.

"Yup". Harry took the another throwing knife in his right hand-one with a shorter grip then the last one also having a long curve in the blade- this was one of Harry's favorites. This one was deadly without all the glamour of some of his other knives. Because of its long blade it would go though one's head lodging in deep, along with its curve edge it would make it tens times harder to get out.

Harry was very picky about his collection of weapons he didn't like things with jewels or fancy designs, no give him something that felt good in his hand and that could slice though even the toughest demons skin. Something easy, flexible, and light yes that was the perfect type of weapon. Though guns were always good too. He didn't like the noise they made but for far range missions in woods or something they were always the best things to have. Nothing to big though, machine guns were too much of a hassle and rifles didn't work for him either. He liked handguns with a nice black leather grip. In fact most of his knives and guns had leather grips.

Harry thought idly while twirling another knife in his hand, _'Funny I didn't notice that before…'_

Harry took a quick look around the room only to find the gym completely empty and completely silent. _'They must have left. Not that I mind.'_ Harry thought. The others must have left while he was consumed in his thoughts. He liked it better that way anyway, training alone in quiet solitude was much better then training with Draco's constant complaints and remarks ringing in his ear. He looked back at the dartboard only to find it filled with at least twenty different knives.

He laughed inwardly; he always lost track of time when he was training. If left alone he would train for hours on end. He walked over to pick up a towel that he always kept hanging by his sword-rack and began cleaning some of the sweat that was sticking on his skin and clothes uncomfortably. Walking over to a nearby bench he sat down, leaned back against the wall behind him and took a deep breath listening to the quiet sounds though the window above his head.

The sun was setting and he could hear the sounds of night creeping in. The light calls of owls or of mothers calling their children in for dinner. Crickets chirping beginning their nightly song, the fireflies would be out soon glowing like floating Christmas lights, along with the occasional raccoon looking for a few scraps of food here and there. But something else would be out also, something much more sinister and it came in the form of demons.

Though most people denied the existence of demons they quickly changed there minds when one was attacking them. It happened more often then most people realized, a little to often for Harry's liking.

Harry sighed heavily trying to force the thoughts of another hunt out of his mind. When he began hunting it wasn't what you could have called a desired job. But as time went on and he learned more he began to truly enjoy it. Maybe it was because he had a purpose in life. After learning about the truth of his parents' deaths and then losing someone very important in his life to the same demon, his desire for revenge fueled his blood lust and thus his reason for going on. He went every night to dig up any kind scrap of information on the demon he was personally hunting. It was because of this demon that Harry trained seven straight hours a day, that he had no real friends, that he was an orphan, and why he was stuck with that damn Draco too.

This demon, no his demon, Voldlemort, was at the height of the demon higharcy. Harry clenched his fist subconsciously. His eyes grew dark at the thought of the snake-like demon with the dark red slits for eyes that clashed with his own bright emerald green. He had only seen him that once but the memory of that day could never be erased from his mind. Countless nights after he the incident he had experienced gruesome nightmares of the horrid snake-demon and what he had done to his partner. Those burning red eyes staring into his own green with fearsome hatred and intensity. Harry allowed his thoughts to wander pass that night, to what he remember of his parents.

'_Green eyes',_ that was something he remembered. Green eyes so like his own only filled with joy and warmth that only came from a mother. Lily Evans, he had learned, was her name. He was only a baby when the demon killed her and his father, James Potter, but some things could never be forgotten. Like her bright red hair, her warm green eyes, or the sound of her soft voice that sang him to sleep at night. His father as he had seen in pictures looked just like him, raven colored hair that refused to stay down forever messy, strong lean form, he even had his glasses. He didn't remember much of his father at least not as much as he would have wanted to, but he did remember his hands how strong they were when he lifted Harry up in the air as a child or his warm smile filled with mischief. But those were only memories, nothing more then pictures he replayed over and over in his head like a slideshow. He wished more then anything that he could bring them back but he knew that wasn't possible. Those soft warm lullabies, strong hands, and laughter, they had been so much laughter. Nothing in this world could bring that back to him. What made him even angrier was that fact that he had not been the first or last of such ruthless carnage.

He learned much of the bloodshed Voldemort had caused. There were many mentions of him in books of the occult that Remus owned. Harry wouldn't let it continue any longer. Even if the rest of the world trembled in fear he could stand he had to. He was taken off guard last time but his fighting skills had greatly improved in the last two years. He would have his revenge for him and all the others that were put through the pain of losing a loved one. The pain so great it caused nightmares and delusions. Harry had seen what some of the after effects were on people who had been put through Voldemorts' wrath. As long as he stayed out of the spotlight he could go on getting revenge for him and all those people.

Whether it was morally right or not he found he didn't care. All he wanted was to see the snake demon die. He didn't mind killing demons at all. After all they killed humans why not even the score. Sure his lifestyle was a little extreme and it cost him real friends, and being extremely cautious about his emotions, but getting revenge for those people and for himself was worth it all. His resolve was rock solid after what happened two years ago. He wouldn't let something like that happen ever again.

_Screams, blood, pain, death…_

He shook his head wildly, _'no',_ he thought, '_I won't go back to that time. I won't let that happen again to anyone I care about ever again.'_

He could keep his promise to himself and his partner. His skills were good enough after all they had gotten much better over time. He could take out a level 6 demon, maybe not by himself but he could hold his own. He trained with the knowledge that someday Voldemort would pay for what he had done. And Harry would be more then glad to make that blow. He was good enough, he was sure of it. Taking a deep breath he got up and turned to look out the window.

Soon the sun would leave the world to be cloaked in a heavy blanket of darkness bear to all the evil wonders it would bring with it. Soon screams would be heard, soon the blood would fall, and soon Harry would have to save those he could while trying to gather any information possible on Voldemort. There was something in the air tonight he could feel it. Something was waiting out in the darkness calling for him. Soon he would find it, that small piece that would cause a domino effect on his life and many others. Soon the search would be over.

_'Soon'_

* * *

Juvy: well there it is, the first chap of our new fic. 

Juv: yes we hope you enjoyed it.

Juvy: that's for reading

Juv: and please leave us your comments

Juvy: see you dudes later


	2. It Ends Tonight

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, cause if we did, oh the evil things we could do...

Juvy: here's the second chapter that was a bitch to write cause it was so long.

Juv: It was only ten pages or so.

Juvy: The battle sence was a bitch and I wanted to die.

Juv: so darmatic.

Juvy: bite me

_

* * *

__Previously _

* * *

_Soon the sun would be gone leaving the world dwell in the quaking anticipation of wait as the calm bright world slowly turned into darkness; thus bringing to all its evil wonders with it. Soon the ear splitting screams would be heard, soon the blood of innocence would fall, and soon Harry would have to save those he could while trying to gather any information possible on Voldemort. Soon he'd find him, and soon he'd kill him..._

'Soon'

* * *

Night had fell and Harry was more then ready for the hunt to come. In fact he was almost pumping with adrenaline. It was a strange feeling but one he liked. He felt like he could run though thirty demons with his sword while still having enough energy to take out the smaller ones with his guns and knives. The feeling started in his forehead and flew straight through his entire body. Something good was going to happen tonight, he could feel it.

Walking from the gym and up the stairs he entered the kitchen where he found Remus stirring what was most likely dinner, Sirius copping up vegetables sulking slightly (he hated vegetables) and Draco as usually sat there doing nothing at all.

"Can't you do anything useful? It's bad enough that we have to suffer though each day seeing your face—"

"Can it Potter," he said with his usual glare.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "what's your problem?"

Draco huffed and turned towards one of the kitchen windows his eyes holding an unnerving intensity. Harry felt a light shiver run up his spine involuntarily and his curiosity peak, only once had he ever seen such a look in the whiny, overdramatic and quite frankly not wanted, ghost's eyes. That was many years ago right before _that_ had happened. Harry had learned to take that look as an unspoken warning. It was easy to forget but Draco had given a brief explanation as to his 'powers' when he was first released from the amulet. How when he was alive he could sense things such as demons or ghosts. He wouldn't give anymore information and Harry didn't ask for it. Whatever happened when Draco was alive wasn't his business but he had to admit his powers came in good use.

Harry turned to look at Sirius and Remus; they too had powers that came in handy on more then one occasion. Similar to Draco Sirius' could sense things also, though; his powers came through that of a spiritual black dog. The spirit gave him the ability to track down demons though the unique smell they gave off though their powers. He could tell what kind of demon it was, how powerful and even how far away. He also took the form of the great black spirit beast, which looked absolutely terrifying in it's truest form. But maybe the truly terrifying thing was the fact that his bite could send you into a fit of insanity through a special kind of poison in his fangs.

Remus's abilities however differed from the pervious two. He knew almost everything there was to know about the occult and supernatural making him extremely valuable. Life is not always kind and Remus had gotten bitten (literally) by one of life's cruelest jokes. As a child Remus had gotten bitten by a werewolf thus making him what most called a 'half-breed'. Every full moon he was to be lockup in a cage about three feet under the basement floor. Those nights were hard on everybody, well maybe not Draco the insensitive git. Sirius would go down to the underground cellar to check up on him. It kept him somewhat calm and made the nights a little easier to bare.

Each one had their own demons to fight, but luckily they had each other to work though them together.

"Ay, Potter are you just going to stand there like the mindless idiot you are or are you going to sit down already?"

Well maybe Harry could let Draco fight his own demons hopefully getting mulled by them in the process. Ah sweet dreams.

* * *

"Hey Remus," Harry called from his room dinner was done and it was time for the hunt to begin. He wanted to ask Remus where they would be going tonight. 

He was in his room getting dressed in his hunting clothes, which consisted of a black long sleeved shirt combined with a black vest that held various daggers, knives, and guns. He also wore loose black combat pants that held his sword and was adorned with several pockets holding various sealing, and healing charms. Knowledge in magic was mostly Remus's forte but Harry knew enough to heal a small cut or two and seal a weak demon. In all honestly he preferred killing them it was just simpler. His put on his black leather gloves finishing his outfit. Smiling he turned towards the door and saw Draco leaning against the frame.

"Do I even want to ask why your watching me get dressed?"

"Don't flatter yourself Potter. Your dog sent me up here to tell you something-"

"He's not a dog-"

"As I was saying, I came up here to tell you to be careful tonight."

"Aw, Draco I didn't know you cared." Harry said putting his hand to his heart in a mocking gesture.

"Like hell I do. Go and get yourself killed then maybe the bloody bond between us would break."

"If only dreams came true." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're in a good mood. Get any-"

"Don't finish that sentence…"

"Guess not." Draco mumbled so Harry couldn't hear.

"I don't know what it is I just feel really…" Harry placed a finger on his chin fishing for the right words in his head then snapped his fingers and said, excited! Like something really good is going to happen. Harry turned around picking up another knife placing it in his pants pocket. Draco stared at him impassively, he knew Harry felt it too, something was going to happen but it may or may not be a good thing. He sighed, _'either way it's not like I care.'_ But he couldn't ignore it if he wanted to, Draco could sense it, some power source. He couldn't tell what it was but it was big which usually meant that it was dangerous and would probably end up killing Harry…

Draco's eyes widened at the thought. "Hey hurry up all ready! I thought you were ready to go? Come on, huge demon out there waiting to be slain! Move it!" He said loudly clapping his hands together.

"Alright, alright! Quit pushing me to my death Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow and pouted. "Damn, how'd you know?"

"Because I'd do the same thing if you could die again. Ah, dreams…"

"Shut up and move it."

"Have you been listening to American music again?"

"That was once and it was a good song!"

"It was Stevie Wonder." Harry said dryly.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the sound of Remus calling them back downstairs. The boys glared at each other before moving towards the door. Remus and Sirius were standing at the bottom of the steps looking less then happy. Both were wearing similar outfits consisting of black pants, shirt and a heavy cloak of the same color. Remus many sealing scrolls and binding spells along with his wand and chalk. The wand was used mostly for combat and the chalk was only when a summoning spell was needed. Sirius however needed no weapons for he was one—in a sense. He could defend himself well enough with his spirit powers after all. Preparing himself for a scolding he thought idly, _'its going to be a long night_.' He was right in more ways then one.

* * *

Harry breathed in the crisp clean air of the night that had a touch of moisture in it. The night had been overall quite slow as far as demons went. First they scoped out the park were most liked to pray on unsuspecting couples for feeding but only found a few 2nd level demons. One had squirted its bright purple acid causing a huge hole in Harry's pant leg. Luckily Remus had stopped the disgusting purple goo from spreading any farther but still these were his favorite pants! The demon had been part of the Asta clan, which was a group of demons that grew acid in the stomachs and shot it out of their mouths. They were only 2nd level and their acid could easily be stopped or reduced by simple magic.

'_Stop being such a woman'_ he recalled Draco saying. Stupid prat. It was his fault; the demon had been after the ghost when it shot the purple acid out of its' mouth. But being a ghost it went right through him and straight at Harry. After the sizzling of his pant leg stopped they moved on to a few buildings known for the constant demons larking about.

Again most were 2nd level the highest they found was a 4th level demon but all basically small fries. It made Harry wonder, it almost seemed like the demons were hiding from something. That annoyed Harry strange as that was. Usually a nice simple, smooth night like this was a blessing, but tonight he had expected something big to happen something…important. Maybe those demons sensed it too and didn't want to be apart of it.

Now in front of a huge factory in which Harry failed to fathom why they were there in the first place. It wasn't one of there hot spots and he couldn't see any sighs of a demon anywhere.

The building was relatively big but not huge, it was missing its front doors and all of the windows were boarded up. Its paint color had long since faded from whatever color it was suppose to be now having a murky brownish-red color coving its walls. There were also various cracks in the outer walls and graffiti sprayed here and there. Harry only hoped the inside was half as welcoming as the outside.

"Sirius your nose working tonight?" Harry asked looking down at the black dog not bothering to hide his distain for the building. Sirius looked up at Harry snuffing slightly and looked insulting as if to say 'of course I know what I'm doing. How dare you doubt me.' Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Sirius walk away towards the broken down factory head held high in the air. Remus was already behind him following as Harry replacing began following as well. He stole a quick look at Draco seeing the ghost firmly planted where he stood. Raising an eyebrow he continued to stare at the ghost whom purposely ignored him.

Giving in Draco glared and said firmly, "I'm not going in such a filthy place."

Harry held in the urge to laugh in the other boys' face. "You're a ghost Draco, its not as if you can get dirty." Harry allowed a quiet snicker to escape at the look on Draco's face.

"That's not the point—"

"Look I'm not in the mood right now; in fact I'm down right itching for a fight so if you have nothing important to say then I'm off." With that Harry turned walking towards the entrance of the grimy looking building but not before yelling out, "Hope the Gusara get you."

Draco involuntarily shuddered. The Gusara was an ancient demon and a powerful one at that. Not worth hunting though it didn't harm humans, no it ate ghosts. After a moment of complete sickening silence Draco cursed loudly and began walking into the building as well. He felt dizzy as he stepped into the dark doorway following Harry and the others something was here, waiting.

* * *

After walking for what felt like hours Harry let out a loud groan. This was ridiculous! If they had gotten lost he would personally send Sirius to the vet next time he needed shots. Remus seemed unaffected by the long hours of tedious walking but Harry found that the more he followed Sirius down through the dark building the more frustrated he got. His head was now prickling painfully giving him a headache.

Sirius had lead them through hallway after hallway to the point where Harry couldn't tell them apart anymore. Suddenly Sirius stopped short sniffing the floorboards.

"Something down there Sirius?" Remus asked bending down to touch the spot. He tapped it once listening; it was hollow. " Just as we thought," he mumbled so Harry couldn't hear. "Harry, he called, take one of those swords and cut this open." He said pointing to the spot on the floor. Harry looked at him quizzically but did what he was told. Taking a short sword in his hand he held the blue-leathered grip tightly before slashing the wood apart in a neat square. His eyes widened; there were stairs beneath. They were old, rotting and looked like they would fall apart any second but they were steps nonetheless.

"Good boy Harry." Remus said patting him on the back. Sirius had jumped onto the steps sniffing the ground once more. He then shot off in a run causing Harry and Remus to run after him in hot pursuit. Draco just stood back admiring the stupidity of his companions.

"Well at least their good entertainment." And he too began walking down the old rotting steps.

They reached the bottom of the steps seeing Sirius scratching intently at the door, which looked as old as the steps. Harry reached for the door to open it when Remus stopped him short of the knob.

"What?" Harry asked him, he was frustrated for some reason and felt that the answer why was behind this door.

"There's something in there Harry." Remus said lowering his voice. "Take out your weapon and be ready." Harry saw Remus was serious and whatever was behind demon that laid beyond was powerful. Taking out his sword he reached for the knob once more turning it slowly, opening it even slower.

Sweat trickled, heavy breathing followed, weapons pulled—

"On get on with it already!"

"Shut up Draco," still Harry opened the door anyway only to be pulled inside by some strong magic force. He landed on the ground with a hard thud along with Remus, Sirius and Draco. Thank goodness Draco was a ghost, having a full-grown man and dog laying on his him was not doing wonders for his back.

From the ground Harry could make out the size and height of the room but with his glasses askew nothing else. The room was huge and seemingly had no ceiling to speak of. The ground was hard and cold probably made of concrete.

The three got up grumbling slightly when Sirius started to growl loudly. Fixing his glasses he felt a heavy wet drop on his shoulder splashing him in the face. He touched his arm pulled away; it felt like slobber, dog slobber. He looked back at Remus and Draco whose eyes were wide in either shock or fear. But seemed to get over it quickly, to quickly.

He looked behind him only to see a huge three-headed black dog staring down on them. The dog snuffed loudly more drool dropping in large tear-like shapes from its mouths. The group quickly backed up against the door, Sirius transformed back into his human form and began fiddling with the knob.

"Blasted thing won't open," he cried in frustration.

"Sirius can't you, I don't know, talk to it or something?" Harry asked as the dog began advancing towards them growling loudly.

"How could I do that?" He asked still trying to open the door to no avail.

"Well…you're a dog…and it's a dog…of sorts," Harry said sheepishly.

"I resent that! I'm a spirit beast not some common animal!"

"Late ladies! Right now you have that thing to deal with." Draco yelled at them from a corner of the room.

"How you get over there?" Harry accused him.

"I'm a ghost I fazed through genius." The three-headed beast howled startling the group making them jump. It snarled baring its teeth for all the world to see. One set of sharp, giant teeth was enough but three sets?

"This sucks," Harry said. He had never seen such a ferocious demon before. Give him vampires, adder queens, or even a Bryn Mawr, but a giant three-headed dog? Not as tempting. Especially seeing it was still advancing forward closer and closer. Each head growling louder and louder, their mouths opened with salvia dripping over their bright yellow teeth on to the floor below in large splashes. Remus raised his robe to block the spray caused by the large droplets as they hit the ground. He gasped loudly causing the three other people in the huge room to swiftly see what was wrong. They stared in shock as Remus' robe began to dissolve slowly.

"Acid!" Harry yelled fisting his hands in his black hair. "I already dealt with acid early tonight now I have to take it from some dogs' mouth too? Can't they spit it from somewhere else?"

"Like where Potter?" Instead of answering the glare Draco got he slowly walked towards Remus whom was trying to stop the acid from spreading any farther without much progress. "You know what it is don't you?" He asked watching Remus throw off his cloak giving up.

"Yes." Remus took a deep breath and continued. "It's a child of Cerberus."

"A child of the dog of hell!" Harry couldn't believe his ears how were they suppose to fight a demon child of the great hell-dog? He was shaking and he knew it. He closed his eyes and thought, _'Why? How? Agh! This is ridiculous! Earlier I was ready to go but now I'm…I'm scared.'_ Harry suddenly collided with the hard concrete floor roughly crying out slightly. He looked up to see Remus above him shielding him from the three-headed dog's view. Sirius was running around the dog in fast circles distracting him from the others. Harry noticed Remus clutching his arm tightly; he could hear the sickening sizzle of the acid working its way through flesh.

"Remus!" Harry jumped up and held Remus' arm carefully trying his hardest not to panic. "Don't move too much let me get out the bandages." Harry reached for his pocket when Remus stopped him.

"Not enough time," Remus took his wand and tapped the wound three times. Harry watched as the sizzling stopped and sighed in relief.

"Come on Sirius needs our help." Harry nodded and took out two throwing knives in his hand.

"Aim for his eyes Harry." Doing just as Remus instructed he threw the knives aiming straight for the middle head's eyes, 3…2…1, they missed. Harry cursed, the knives had instead imbedded themselves in the one dogs ear making it let out a monstrous howl.

"I think you made it mad Potter."

"You think?" They had no time for sarcasm though as the dog began running straight for the two Remus pulled Harry into a run.

"Isn't there a way to calm this thing!?"

"Yeah Potter music! Do you sing?" Draco called calmly returning to his corner in his corner.

"I don't sing Draco!" Harry yelled back wondering if the ghost was having a blonde moment or just enjoyed torturing him. "Why don't you sing?!"

"And miss you running around like an idiot? Pass!"

'_Well there was his answer,'_ Harry thought dryly. There was a loud yelp behind them causing Remus and him to turn abruptly. They saw Sirius digging his teeth into the dogs' leg snarling. He was in his 2nd level spirit form now and was slightly bigger than before enabling him to do more damage to the demon. Harry watched as thick streams of blood gushed out of the dog demons' leg. Harry smirked; this was the perfect opportunity to attack. Reaching for his sword his charged recklessly at the massive demon. He brought his sword down only to be knocked down by a fierce kick by the demon paw. Thrown back and landing on his back hard, he heard Remus' panicked call. Struggling he got up slowly seeing Remus pulled out binding scroll and beginning to chant.

"_Rotem-ignatus-joab, rotem-ignatus-joab, rotem-ignatus-joab,"_ his voice gained strength as the chant continued but he knew Remus was short on time the beast had now thrown Sirius roughly on the ground and would come after Remus next. Gripping his sword he charged again this time when the gigantic paw came crashing down Harry jumped back and then slashed it causing a deep cut. Blood gushed out of the dogs' wound like a fountain spraying Harry in the process. Harry ran as one of the heads came slamming down trying to snatch him up in its fearsome teeth. Harry looked over at Remus who was still chanting then at Sirius whom had risen and sprung into attack once again. They both knew they might have a chance of restraining the demon if they could get its three heads to sit still.

Sirius circled the demon and signaled Harry to aim for the middle heads eyes while he played distraction. Harry nodded in understanding, even if it didn't work if they could distract the three heads long enough for Remus to finish the spell then it was mission accomplished. Backing up he took out three knives and aim for one eye on each dog's head. Standing still he released the first for the middle dogs' eye, 3…2…1, it hit the top part of its eye. He let out of sigh and then quickly threw the next one at the dog on the right, this time it only grazed the side of its eye instead of a direct hit but it caused enough damage. Harry took a deep breath, two out of the three dogs were now howling in pain causing great confusion in the last head. Harry wiped the sweat that was sticking to his forehead and threw the last knife. 3…2…1…it hit!

Right in the middle of the eye too! Harry covered his ears for the howls of the dogs were loud enough to shatter glass. He backed up and looked at Remus from the corner of his eye. Swirling bright rays of blue and purple signaling a powerful binding and sealing spell combo surrounded Remus. No wonder it had taken him so long to chant, he was combining to types of difficult magic in one powerful blast.

Harry looked back at the three-headed dog seeing that it was not going down without a fight. Harry mentally groaned, why had he wanted a fight so badly? What's that phase 'be careful what you wish for?'

"Damnit, hey Sirius!" The black spirit beast looked up. "Remus is almost done right? We just need to give him a few more minutes?" Sirius nodded his head in approval. Harry acknowledged the nod with one of his own. He wanted to get this done with now. He was sweaty, covered in goo, and his favorite pants were burned badly. This dog would be the perfect stress thereby. Maybe there was a good side to this whole fight.

Harry lifted up his sword and ran towards the dog aiming for the head on the left only to get knocked down by another. Sirius took this chance to jump on the its head digging his claws into its face sending thin streaks of blood spurting out of its face. Harry jumped up and dodged a giant paw that came crashing down, he took the chance the chance to step on the paw a jump up to one of its heads. Taking his sword he brought it down in a fierce blow slashing open a good chunk of its face. The dog head began wiping around wildly knocking Harry back on the ground. Sirius still clinging to the other dogs face was thrown off as well. They hit the wall together hard, knocking the wind out of them. Sirius turned back into his human form and tried to stand only to fall to his knees in pain.

Harry gave him a once over noticing many scratches, buries and a deep cut on his right arm. It made sense he had done most of the fighting after all. Harry stood and wobbled so that he was closer to Sirius, his injuries were serious and he needed treatment quick.

"Sirius," Harry was surprised at how dry his own voice sounded, how loud had they been fighting? Shaking his head he called Sirius name again this time receiving a quiet answer.

"Harry," he said in a horse and rough tone one much worse than his own," is Remus almost done?" Harry looked over at Remus his face breaking out in a wide grin as he witnessed Remus' magic finally reach it's peak. The colors of bright blue and purple swirled into a large tornado and shot at the three-headed dog knocking it off its feet. The dogs' fall caused a large tremor through making the ground shake. It whimpered and tried to get up when the swirling tornado created a circle around it. Sensing danger it growled at the magic wind jumping up trying to pounce on it to no avail. The magic kept the dog locked in the vortex of swirling magic with no chance of escape.

Harry looked over at Remus again; he was sweat profusely and looked ready to pass out any second. Harry set Sirius down carefully on the ground mindful of his wounds and painfully made his towards Remus. He must have scratched his leg for there was a large black and purple bruise forming along with remainders and blood. Reaching Remus Harry reached out to touch his shoulder. Remus collapsed right there in his arms. Harry picked him up and began dragging him towards where Sirius lay.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Draco?" Harry inclined his head to the recently absent ghost. Where have you been? Nevermind, Harry said with a shake of his head, look we don't have time for this now, they both need to be treated we have to get out of here."

"You can't leave that thing's not dead yet. It won't die yet the sealing and binding spell that the old man did will only hold the dog. There's still one last piece to killing that thing."

"What?" Harry snapped. He was getting impatient, Remus and Sirius needed to get their wounds treated this had been a truly grueling fight and they were all ready to go home.

"Don't snap at me. We all knew something like this would happen. Why do you think we weren't completely overwhelmed by the demons power?" Harry eyes widen at this. He was right; maybe they had sensed it, the demons power even before they arrived at the old factory. Was he that underdeveloped as a hunter?

"Listen get out one of your scroll I won't need a powerful one." Harry shot Draco an inquiring look. "If you want to die fine I have no problems with that but if not then stop pouting about your inefficient skills and give me a scroll." Harry wanted to snap back but seeing Sirius and Remus's limp bodies stopped him from doing so. Harry pulled out a scroll from his vest and handed it to Draco. Draco took it and began muttering some chant under his breath. Unlike with Remus where his power created a whirlwind Draco's simple caused the small scroll to glow a green-blue color.

'_A binding and…_'Harry didn't recognize the other color. Blue symbolized binding, purple sealing; red was healing, and a yellow or orange was a summoning spell. But green? Before Harry had the chance to ask Draco shoved the scroll into his hands roughly.

"Listen and listen well Potter, your going to attached this to one f your knives and aim for the middle heads mouth all right? Not to complicated?"

"How am I going to get it to open its mouth at the right moment?"

"Leave that up to me."

"Sirius!" Harry rushed over to him ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his leg. "You shouldn't be walking your hurt."

"Yeah so…are you." He let out a dry laugh. "Listen you need someone to cause that thing to wail right?" Both boys nodded. "Well I'm your guy. What life without a few risks?" He gave a quick smile and transformed into his spirit form. He gave a loud howl gaining the demons' attention and jumped into the circle of magic.

"Won't he get caught too?" Harry asked while tying the scroll to his knife.

"No," Draco said with a snort. "Don't you listen during those magic lessons Lupin gives you?" Harry shook his head looking slightly ashamed and a bit embarrassed by the confession. "Idiot. That type of spell only works on demons. Black is a spirit beast therefore he can't be bound by the spell." Harry nodded his head in understanding. He watched and waited as Sirius created a distraction that would allow Harry a clear shot at the middle head's mouth.

Sirius jumped high in the air landing on the dogs back digging his claws in its fur. The dog gave a low growl and shook around wildly. Sirius only dug his claws deeper and began walking up its back slowly. With each step he left a trail of blood from the deep scratches he was creating. Still shaking its body violently Sirius made his way to its neck and up to its head almost being thrown off in the process. Finally reaching the middle head Sirius climbed to the top of its head and raised his claws to come crashing down into the dogs eyes. Blood soaked the stone floor as the dog cried large red tears. Harry looked to see the Sirius be thrown off the dog's head and hit the floor with a sickening thud. He was about to run over to him when Draco appeared in front of him.

"Now you idiot! Before you miss your shot!" Harry turned back at the dog, it was screaming louder than ever and Harry was sure glass was breaking somewhere in the building. Trying in vain to ignore the howls he aimed carefully this was a one shot deal and he needed to make it. Seeing a shot he quickly threw the knife and waited, 3…2…1…

It hit.

Harry shut his eyes at the blinding light the demon was now emitting. He couldn't hear anymore of that consistent howling or see the frightening three-heads, nothing but the bright light. Finally fading into nothing the blinding light was gone as quickly as it came leaving the dog demon in its wake. Harry expected it to make some sort of move towards them but instead it fell over causing the ground to shake and cracking the floor from the force of its fall. Harry sighed in relief; finally it was over.

Dragging Remus over to Sirius Harry checked them both for any fatal wounds. Seeing none he took out bandages and began dressing their wounds. They would both need proper treatment when they got back but right now stopping their bleeding was the most important thing. Harry heard a sudden growl and turned to see the demon coughing up blood. He was alarmed at first but he then saw and thick ball of red blood fall from the demons mouth and with that it died.

Harry was hesitate but curious at the same time. He walked slowly making sure to be careful and quite not to awaken the demon even though it appeared dead. He had been told earlier in the night to be careful and ignored the advice a mistake he would not make again. Now in front of the dogs face he reached down and quickly wrapped the ball in Remus' cloak.

It felt wet with blood but warm at the same time. He also noticed that it was glowing a dark green color and growing hotter by the second. In fact it was almost a burning sort of heat. Hot, to hot, it was like it was on fire!

"Yeow!" Harry yelled letting the ball drop from his fingers. He blew on his fingers hissing. Then he heard a low hiss like a snake about to attack. He looked at the glowing green ball and his green eyes began to grow at the sight. The ball had begun to crack the red blood dried up quickly and the glowing grew brighter. Finally the light began to break through the ball itself and emit and sort of pale silver smoke. Harry watched in fascinated horror as the smoke spoke;

"**Он будет прибывать для вас. Он будет брать хотят вас любовь и используют это против вас. Он будет рвать вас кроме в пределах. Его глаза, которые сияют с кровью, не будут никогда отдыхать. Только когда все, что вы любите - использование, чтобы делать вас похоронным звоном в боли. Он кто заставляет малышей кричать . Он кто имел запрещенное название . Он кто отдыхает в палате в древней школе охотников! Никакой могут жить, в то время как другой выживает. Молитесь относительно лучшего, поскольку вы будет становиться хуже. Живой хорошо…м…for it ends tonight!"**

"What the bloody hell did that mean?"

* * *

Juvy: what the bloody hell indeed. 

Juv: we actually have a friend who says 'bloody hell' every five minitues like Ron does in the movies.

Juvy: it gets annoying.

Juv: more foreshadowing

Juvy: were such teases

Juv: sorry for being mean

Juvy: a little supense is good.

Juv: I suppose

Juvy: next chapter!

Juv: Harry goes to school, gets tricked a lot, makes some sort-of/ kinda friends, and meets...

Juvy: see your a mean tease

Juv: your fault


	3. Read My Mind

Juvy: Jezz! This chapter was a real bitch!

Juv: Sister! So crude!

Juvy: So sue me.

Juv: I rather like this chapter its my favorite thus far.

Juvy: yeah me too.

Juv: We keep foreshadowing a lot though I hope our reading don't mind

Juvy: Foreshadowing is cool though! It keeps up the suspense.

Juv: hmm…I don't know…

Juvy: they'll tell us if they like it or not right now lets just say sorry for taking so long to update.

Juv::blush:: oh yes! So sorry about taking so long to update. We had exams and such.

Juvy: high school kids, it's the real bitch.

Juv: hehe enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: if we owned Harry Potter (which we don't) Draco would have a bigger part and JK wouldn't give so many interviews…just kidding…maybe… ; 3

* * *

Clip clop clip clop 

_The sounds of heels clashed with the concrete floor of the dungeon like room where Harry and his companions laid bear like fallen leaves on the ground lost and forgotten. Each were motionless, dead to the world and all that surrounded them, never noticing the intruder that had befallen them in their fit of weakness. _

Clip clop clip clop

_The woman's high-heeled shoes clicked loudly as she strode toward Harry's fallen form in the middle of the room. She radiated with pride, confidence and a strikingly twisted beauty that could only be found in the very deepest dept of the blackest hearts humans could possess. _

_Harry's laid on his back oblivious to the impending danger in the form of the black haired woman. His face was pale from the previous battle, which only caused a sickening twisted smile to shine on the woman's face twisting her features so that she looked slightly less…'human'. Cleary she was happy with her discovery as she bent down low, the tips of her black hair touching Harry's face, and sang in a low, sinister, voice_;

**"Aww poor wittle boy lost all alone? **

**So cute, so small, lets take him home **

**I'll take good care of him I will **

**Make him weep and make him cry **

**Put him in a deep sleep for master **

**Tell him all sorts of lies **

**My white room waits **

**Come now boy **

_Cause I can't wait to play with my new toy…"She purred lowly her lips curling into another sick twisted smile, reaching for Harry's arm she grabbed his wrist and pulled…_

* * *

"Ouch! That hurts damnit!"

"Quit whining, Sirius, you know I have to clean these wounds."

"Oh come on Remus can't you just heal it with magic or something?"

"You're a spirit beast the only magic that works on you is that of either S-class demons or mages."

Sirius grumbled something intelligible and inclined his head to look at the stairs. He sighed heavily and turned to face Remus once again. "Do you…do you think…?" Sirius left the question open but Remus already knew what the answer to it was. He too inclined his head towards the staircase that led up to Harry's room. Both were thinking the same thing. Of that day when they fought the three headed dog demon and learned of a chilling prophecy. That had also been the day Harry fell into a chilling coma and hadn't awoken till just this morning.

In Harry's room he was also pondering thoroughly about the events that happened in his dreams. He couldn't stop thinking about it even though he tried many times already. The images and voices he heard when he was in his three-day coma were swimming around in his head mocking him. He had no clue who they were, what they wanted, or even what had happened to him to put him in such a venerable state.

Many questions circulated in his head, round and round like an endless Mary-Go-Round ride at a summer festival. The horses sneering faces laughing at him for his stupidity about how he acted during the fight against the terrifying dog-demon. _Wrong! They don't need you! _The voice jeered. The Merry-Go-Round spun faster, the horses faces twisted into a sickening snarl. _You've already killed your partner are you going to kill the rest of your family too?! _Harry jerked violently, jolting up in his bed. Just a dream, just a dream, he repeated to himself like a mantra. The Merry-Go-Round may have stopped but the ride was far from over.

The questions continued to swim wildly in his head like piranhas to a feeding. Like they smell blood his mind smell a hint of fear mixed with a dash of curiosity. What had caused him and his companions their sudden collapse? What had caused, or maybe _who, _had caused his coma?

He thoughts drifted back to the exact moment when he had 'woken', only it wasn't in his happy home it was someplace else, a place cold…and white. The chilling voice that talked to him filling him with doubt and anguish. Trying to lure him into a false state of comfort. What saved him? The 'others' as he had dubbed them. There were two other voices in that white room, they held true comfort and yet at the same time they were completely mysterious. He had no clue who they were or why they had chose to save him from that white room anyway. Swimming, spinning, the horses on the Merry-Go-Round were still sneering, mocking him. Their faces grinning insanely were chilling. Just like that voice, that room…chilling…

**3 days ago**

Warmth? Why did he feel so warm? '_-Arry.'_ Was that someone's voice? No it couldn't be. There's no one here. Here, where _is_ here? Where was he? He opened his eyes only to see a blinding light shining in his face. White, all he could see was white. Warm too, it's so warm. Was this heaven? '_–Arry.'_ Stupid sound. It was like a pesky fly buzzing around and around his ears. Couldn't it understand he didn't want to be bothered? He didn't want to move. If this was a dream…he didn't want to wake up.

_'That right Harry rest now, your finally safe, I won't let anyone hurt you.' _

'Who are you?' Harry heard the voice giggle, was it a girl?

'Silly Harry, worrying over such silly things. Sleep now, sleep forever. Forever in my white world. Never to wake up. Sleep…sleep.' Another giggle.

'Yeah sleep…sleep sounded good…'

_'Harry.' _

'Wait, Remus?'

_'No silly boy. No ones here but you and me. No one will ever bother with you again.'_

'Bother with me? What do you mean 'with me?''

_'Yes, bother _with_ you. You saw how you performed when fighting that demon. How scared you were. How rash, and stupid, and…'_

"Stop," where was his voice? It felt so weak and frail. Almost like he hadn't used it in years. He sounded so distant, so small.

_'Useless. You were useless in that battle and in the end you needed your enemy to save you.'_ Another giggle.

"That's not…"he swallowed heavily hoping that it would help clear what ever was blocking his voice from coming out, "that's not…tr-ture." Sure Draco had come up with the idea and everything and maybe he did get a little scared but…

_'Sleep Harry, don't be a burden anymore.'_

_'Harry.'_

That voice again. It held comfort and worry. "Someone's calling me, I have to wake up." He began to move his body when a sudden searing pain shot through him.

_'No!'_ The air around him suddenly got ice cold. His breathing became heavy his body felt hard and ice cold. What was happening? _'You should sleep. Sleep and leave those who you burden alone! You shall not go back. You're worthless, worthless! And nobody wants you!' _

"That's isn't…that's not…"but Harry couldn't find his voice. He felt as it had been frozen by the air around him. He felt like crying, maybe he was weak. Maybe he should just sleep in this white world and never wake up.

_'Yes,'_ the voice soothed suddenly calm again, _'sleep, that's a good boy Harry.'_ Sugary sweet, the voice was like that of fake sweetness or something coated over with too much sugar to hide the bitter taste underneath. He became tired again, wrapped up in this false fantasy. He couldn't speak nor did he want too.

_'That's it boy, become completely numb and frozen in my white world. Yes completely frozen…' _

_'Harry!'_

He twitched, this-this wasn't right. Someone was calling him. Someone wanted him back. …"Wants me back," his voice, his voice! It was small and frail but it was back. And more importantly someone was calling him, he had to move. They wanted him back, they needed him back.

_'Wrong! They don't need you!' _the voice laughed cruelly. 

"Sh-shut up…" Harry tried to move his hands to no avail. He had to move he had to break free. But the ice-cold pain of a thousand little ice crystals seemed to imbed them into his skin slowly twisting and tearing.

_'No you don't, you need to stay here.'_

"I said shut up!" He heard a distance crack, like one of glass breaking. He began to grow angry. Who was this voice who called him worthless? What did she know?

'_No! You can't break free. What's for you out there? Stay here, you have to stay here.' _The voice sounded hysterical, almost scared. Harry didn't know why the voice was sacred but he couldn't wonder about that at a time like this. He tried moving again and noticed the air around him getting warmer. He could move a finger, then another; it was as if the warm air was thawing him out.

_'Harry! He coming too…'_

That's right, he was coming back. There were people who needed him. They wanted him back.

_'You can't leave master will be angry with me!'_ Master? The voice had a master? _' You can't leave, what do you think you can accomplish now? You've already killed your partner are you going to kill the rest of your family too?!'_ The voice was cold, harsh and close to sounding insane, and yet…and yet…

Harry stopped moving, the air around him became suddenly colder than before sweeping him up in one fell swoop. He felt numb all over. _You've already killed your partner…you've already killed your partner…you've already killed your partner…_The words repeated over and over in his head like a chant. And each time he felt his body drifting farther and farther into the ice.

"No that was an accident," Harry shook his head wildly his eyes holding an immense amount of fear. "I didn't, it wasn't, I-I, y-you don't understand." Memories flooded back in a harsh pounding wave filling his mind up with pictures of the dark cold and bloody night.

_Betrayal; how could you? _

_Guilt; Look at what you've done my boy. Its dead, and it's all your fault. _

_Tears; no please come back… _

_Hatred; I'll kill you! _

_Cruelty; kill me boy! Kill me like you kill him? _

_Death; gone…really gone…_

"NO! I'm over this! I'm-"

_'Ha! You're not over this! It still haunts you every night. Just like your parent's death! You dream about them every night wondering ' Why them? Why me? Why couldn't I do anything? Why couldn't I save them?' How pathetic you are!' _the voice laughed in triumphed happy with it's accomplishment of reminded Harry of his darkest memories.

Harry could feel the wet hot tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. They burned on contrasted with the coldness of his skin. He choked on a suppressed sob. It hurt. the pain hurt, like thousands of ice shards cutting deep into his body. Over and over. Only these shards held memories and feelings of tears, pain, and guilt over the death of his partner.

There were no voice anymore, no one calling him, no one wanted him back. 'No one.' He became strangely aware of his surrounding. This wasn't a white world but instead a black one. Like he had been incased in the deepest cave in the world and left to rot in the cold. There was nothing here; the voice was gone satisfied with leaving the boy broken.

He should have listened to it in the first place instead of reliving all those horrible memories. But none of that mattered now, now he could sleep for as long as he wanted to in nothingness.

**'Don't give up…' **

Who was that? The voice? No this sound was clear and warm. Like bells. Like…

"Mother? Who are you?"

**'Hm? Mother? No I…well it's a bit complicated…look that doesn't matter right does it? Just listen and don't give up yet.' **

"What do you care?" he snapped. Mother or not, in all honesty he didn't really care right now. He wanted to sleep.

**'Don't be so rude. I'm trying to help you after all.' **

"Help with what?" Who was this new voice? It sounded nice but held such a condescending tone, like it knew everything.

**'You seemed cold and…terribly sad. It was so strong, I just couldn't ignore it. It was like I could hear your pain calling out to me, pulling me.'** Harry was silent. He couldn't understand why this new voice cared so damn much. The first one had sent him through hell to get to sleep and now that he wanted to this new voice wouldn't let him. It was confusing not to motion annoying.

**'I don't understand why you're sad or why you're here or even why I'm here but…I know you don't want to be here. Isn't that all that truly matters?**

How…he bit his lip, "what do you know! You don't, you couldn't…"damn this voice was churning up his emotions when he just wanted to go sleep.

**'Are you really just going to give up? How disappointing.' **

"What?" Harry snapped back.

**'Don't you want to prove that woman wrong? Don't' you have any sense of pride, or are you really that pathetic? Are you just going to give up and die?' **So strong, this girl sounded so strong. Maybe she was right, he was pathetic. He was giving up so easily. He wasn't this weak.

**'There are people waiting for you aren't there? There has to be.'**

It sounded as if she was trying to convince herself along with Harry. But it made him feel a little better nonetheless. "Yeah, there are." He answered smiling.

He could see their faces now. They were blurred and slightly fuzzy but they were real and that was all the proof he needed. "I'm coming." He said trying to move his fingers once again.

The ice that encased his body, he could feel it melting, as if sunshine was beating down on him from above. Sunshine, and a song in the distance…

**'You can do it, I have faith.'** Faith. Something he didn't know if he had anymore. It seemed like all his time was spent on one thing; revenge. Had he been living his whole life wrong? Was revenge not the answer? How had it gotten to this point?

**'Stop doubting yourself,'** the voice snapped. **'It that going to get you out of here? I think not.' **So snappy. **'If you want to change then you have to do it yourself, people can't change you they only influence you. Whether for better or worse it's up to _you_ to decide that.' **The voice spoke as if Harry were an uneducated student and she was the teacher.

"You know you sound like a teacher but…you have a point." Harry struggled a little but slowly gained control of his limbs. "I have to prove to myself that I can make it on my own." Little by little his strength began to return. "I…have to…go back…"he grounded his teeth together and slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position. " I have…people waiting for me…"he bent his left leg and placed his left hand on his knee. "Sirius…"he pushed…"Remus"…and began to stand…"things I need to do"…with that he stood at full height breathing deeply and feeling worn and tired.

Breathing in deeply he took one heavy step forward and heard a distant _crack_ like that of glass. Another step, this time he heard a loud and sorrowful wail of a woman in the distance. Three steps, the wail turned into a scream and more glass cracking sounds followed in suit. One more step, he felt a sudden pull behind him as the woman's voice grew closer and more frantic. One last step…he pulled away from the invisible grasp and the white world surrounding him shattered into a thousand pieces. Large white fragments of white glass fell from the walls and ceiling leaving only blackness in its wake. Harry looked around the now black room he was in, the woman's wails and crazed screams could no longer be heard but neither could the gentle know-it-all voice be heard either. So its truly a fake sort of comfort…he fell.

* * *

He was floating again, although this time it was a calm sort of floating like that of water. Warm bath water surrounding him lulling him into a sense of complete peace. He heard a voice different from the others; this one was filled with an airy like quality and slightly dreamy. Soft and smooth like water it spoke; 

_'So I see. I'm glad you're alright.' _

* * *

Harry woke up to a bright blinding light in his face. He was getting tired of that. He rubbed his sore temples and looked around. He was in his bed at Grimmald's Place. The pale walls and dirty floor was a comforting sight and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. he spotted Sirius curled up at the edge of his bed in spirit beast form. The black dog was sleeping soundly but Harry could tell from the way his fur looked slightly dull and lack-luster that he had probably not left Harry's side since the dreadful coma had been induced. And the same could be said for Remus.

Harry noticed that his room was unusually clean…_to_ clean. In fact it was almost unnerving. Actually was down right creepy. Where was his crooked pictures and un-seeable dresser? And his floor, he could see it! oh yes, Remus had to have been in here. Pictures straitened, dresser cleaned, and a seeable floor? Only Remus could have cleaned his room so that it shined. This was a clear sigh that he must have been extremely worried about Harry's well being. This thought sent a rush of affection for his guardian and spirit beast. There we're his family not just his companions that went with him on hunting trips with him.

Harry looked out his window noticing the moon half-full and shining brightly. It's beautiful, he thought. The moon that shined with such radiance, so bright and pure. It almost reminded him of that last voice he heard. Such a pure tone, untouched by all the world's evils and the harshness of reality. Harry could still remember vividly how each of the three voices had affected him. The first was one of false beauty and fake comfort, the second spoke with a gentle tone yet at the same time very firm and knowing, and the last…was so pure like water and moonlight.

His head hurt like hell but the throbbing was soon tuned out by the happy barks of Sirius who had just woken up. He quickly jumped off the bed with a spring in his step and transformed into his human form. Harry noticed even more so than before how ragged he looked. Clothes wrinkled and musty, face covered in a dullish gray with heavy bags under his eyes. Even so Sirius' face broke out in a wide grin and practically glomped Harry his happy exclamations drowned out by the pounding sound of someone running up the stairs to his room. There enter Remus looking happier than Harry could remember ever seeing on his guardian's face. Dispute the dark black bags under his eyes, or his pale skin tone, his eyes shone with unbound happiness. And he too glomped him just as Sirius had.

His thoughts recalled what the second voice in his dream had said; 'There are people waiting for you aren't there? There has to be.' And she was right there were people waiting for him here. To let the past constantly pull him back and drag him into the darkness of depression was his one of his greatest weaknesses. One that he vowed to fix and fix soon.

But for now he was just happy to be in the arms of his family. The people who loved him no matter what happened come heaven or hell. Yes, for now everything was okay. He slowly wrapped his own arms around his family embracing them for what felt like the first time. In fact it had been a long time since he had embraced anyone at all not since his partner died. But none of that mattered right now, none of it…_'It'll be alright…' _

* * *

**Present**

"Think he's okay?" The spirit beast asked tentatively worry and concern lacing woven heavily in his voice. His werewolf companion said nothing and returned to cleaning his friend's wounds. After their emotional reunion upstairs Harry had broken out in a high fever and was once again sent into a sleeping state. If was as if the dreaded dog-demon had gotten the last laugh after all. Remus cursed under his breath causing him to tie Sirius' bandages to tight around his left arm.

He let out a loud 'ouch!' and muttered darkly under his breath. Remus tried to apologize for his actions, which Sirius notably refused, during all the commotion neither had noticed Harry walking down the steps into the kitchen scratching his head. Hearing rumbling behind them they turned to face Harry's back, his head dug deep into the refrigerator.

Feeling eyes on him he turned to face the two and quirked and eyebrow. "What? Can't a guy get something to eat?" Silence followed before Remus and Sirius broke out on a harsh fit of laughter that seemed to echo through the silent house. Harry, however, only looked more confused if not a little mortified. They raised their hands signaling surrender to what ever had caused their moment of insanity. Sirius looked over at Harry and said in a cheery tone, thanks mate, I needed the laugh. Remus nodded his to show his approval.

"Bloody mad, you've all gone bloody mad." Harry said with a shake of his head. Remus shook his head and explained,

"No, no, Harry. You see we were just talking about you."

"What ever it is I didn't do it." Harry said hastily. This only caused more muffled laughter from Sirius.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he shook his head as if Harry said something childish. "We were just talking about how worried we were that you were having a relapsed or something. Yet to our surprise here you come bounding into the kitchen looking for food and throwing out your usually witty banter like you haven't been in a coma for three days only to slip back in a fever induced state."

Throughout Remus' entire speech Harry failed to see the humor in any of it but hey who was he to judge the strange humor of adults who laughed at nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to look through the fridge. Sleeping for three days straight really takes a lot out of you after all. It seemed like everything was going to be normal again or so he hoped.

* * *

"Damnit!" Draco swore loudly throwing the book he was just reading roughly on the ground stomping on it repeatedly in a fit of angry. He continued to curse the forsaken book with each pound of his foot. It wasn't till ten minutes later that he realized that his foot was doing no damage at all for each time his foot went through said item.

That's right, he sighed, I can't touch anything unless I concentrate. He took several deep breaths to quell his angry. It worked and with that he concentrated on his left hand to make it solid and picked up the book completely undamaged. Another lengthy deep sigh followed as he continued searching through the endless tomes of the Grimmald library that were shattered on the table.

He had heard the voice that echoed from the white shining orb before Potter had dropped it. The chilling voice was one he recognized from his memories of the past. A past that he'd much rather forget if he had not been bond to one Harry Potter. It was as if fate herself wanted to torture him for his sins and the sins of his father. '_A sin is the easiest thing to commit but the hardest to repent for.' _

Draco clutched his as the searing pain of the memory flashed through his mind. That voice, that voice…

"Draco! Hey!"

Draco whipped his head around to face the caller of his name only to see the Harry walking up to the table he was currently working at. The black haired boy raised an eyebrow studying the many books that were shattered around the table. Draco wasn't stupid but Harry had never seen him really read before. "What'cha doing?"

"Reading obviously," Draco snapped turning away from the other boy and continued to read from the book.

"For what?"

Draco's eyebrow began twitching. "Don't you have anyone else to burden with your existence?" He meant as one of his usual jabs at the boy. It was normal for them to throw insults and mock each other. It was their way of dealing with their situation. So when Draco noticed the crumbled and slightly angry look in Harry's green eyes surprise took over his body.

"I'm not s burden." Harry ground out through gritted teeth. Draco thought that if he clenched his teeth any tighter they would surly break. Now tell me, what are you looking for? Harry's voice left no room for argument and as much as it _pained_ Draco to listen to anything he said he reluctantly complied.

Flipping open another book and skimming quickly through the dusty pages Draco showed Harry a picture of the three headed dog demon they has fought day before. Harry gave the blonde a questioning look silently asking the reason behind his search. Draco sighed deeply and spoke in a tired voice,

"You didn't ever bother to read the inscription below the picture did you?" Harry flushed. " Thought so, you moron," he mumbled, then began to explain. "Your dog," Harry glared, "and wolf buddy," Harry glared harder, "asked me to research the origins of the demon we faced in hopes of finding what that orb was and why it was there inside that demon."

"Wha-?"

"In terms in which your small pitiful mind can understand—quit glaring at me your face is ugly enough—we figure that demon was placed in that place to guard that orb. The question is why. Which is equally simple unless your, _you_—I said stop glaring at me damnit—that orb held inside a prophecy, if you will, of sorts. The prophecy held inside the words that could lead to the downfall of the greatest demon ever known to the world. You know him don't you?" Draco finished looking up at the other, his eyes holding a strange intensity as if this information held the same importance for him as it did Harry.

"So you're saying that…"Harry said slowly after chewing the words about inside his head.

"Yes, if we can decode what the orb said then we may be able to find a way to bring _him_ down."

Harry looked at the book then the inscription below it. It was in a language he couldn't understand filled with strange letter combinations and symbols he failed to decipher. He looked back at Draco, his green eyes flashed with surprise. Draco looked older than usual, like this had taken a great toll on his very soul and was digging up unpleasant memories for him. Little did Harry know he couldn't have been more right.

Breaking the silence once more Harry asked if Draco had deciphered the prophecy yet, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"No," he sighed again looking frustrated with the confession, "we were the only ones to hear it and since you can't understand dead language, not that I hold it against you can't teach a monkey to read you know." Harry glared again gripping the table. "I have to look through book after book trying to decode this stupid prophecy just for you and your pets." He looked tired again, like the weight of a heavy burden was on his shoulders.

"Why are you helping?" Draco didn't answer right away and for a minute Harry didn't think he would. He watched as the blonde picked up another book and began skimming once again. Harry turned to leave; reaching the door he heard Draco's voice speaking so quietly he almost didn't hear.

"I'm looking for the same thing you are."

He left after that. Pondering the meaning behind Draco's words.

'_A sin is the easiest thing to commit but the hardest to repent for.' _

**Later that night**

"You know you'll have to tell him."

"why us?"

"Because I did the research, against my will I might add, and I don't car for the bloke anyway. Or did you forget?"

"Don't worry Draco we'll tell him."

"But Remus-"

"Come now Sirius you're not scared are you?"

"Of course not, but how do you think he'll take it?"

"Come now how do you think? He'll be shocked maybe throw some things but whatever? What's a few plates right?"

"This isn't funny you prat."

"Calm yourself Sirius, Draco, did us a great favor translating the prophecy for us."

"How did he know it was a prophecy in the first place?"

"It was written under the picture of that demon in a book I found ask your precious Harry."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Why do I care otherwise?"

"Enough you to. The task still remains we have to tell Harry."

"But how? How do we tell him that the prophecy tells of his suffering and possible death?"

"I don't know Sirius but how will he feel knowing we kept it from him?"

"I'd rather not tell him. I don't think he can handle it."

* * *

Harry woke at the sound of voices in the kitchen. Murmuring and mumbles were all he could make out but they caught his attention and he began to walk down the stairs ever so quietly as to not make a sound. As the voices grew louder and louder his body began to tense at the new sounds. The conversation between the spirit beast, werewolf, and ghost was an intense one it seemed. Sirius sounded very anxious and even a bit angry, while Draco sounded otherwise calm, with Remus acting as mediator with a tired and concerned tone in his own voice. Harry peaked out behind the entrance to the kitchen careful not to be seen by any of the eyes in the room. But it was he own eyes that widened in shock at the confession of Sirius.

Bricks. That's what it felt like to hear those words. Thousands of bricks. Harry felt angry long buried deep in his chest rise up boiling like water. Three…two…one…the stream let out a loud shriek.

"How could you!?"

The occupants of the kitchen twisted to face Harry gasping in surprise. Sirius opened his mouth but Harry quickly cut him off.

"I'm not some child! You can't just assume what I can and can't handle!" He was angry, more than angry, their words reminded him of what the crazy voice from his 'white room' dream had said. "I'm not a burden…"he croaked out. His throat suddenly felt very horse and scratchy.

"Harry no one every said you were"—Remus began.

"Then tell me why you all decide to host this little get together? Didn't think I could handle it!" Sirius flinched. _'Good,'_ Harry thought, satisfied with their shocked and guilty faces. "Give me the befit of the doubt…please." He was pleading now but he didn't care. He just wanted to prove himself so bad. To grow stronger.

He felt and light pat on his head and looked up into the kind eyes of his guardian. Remus smiled warmly and nodded his head in understanding. "All right Harry, we'll tell you everything."

Harry smiled it was going to be a long night but it would be worth it in the end. Sirius pulled out a chair for Harry and apologized for what he had said. None noticing the passive look on Draco's face. His thoughts drifting back to the prophecy and how he _really_ knew what it said and if it was real. That voice entered his mind once again, haunting him constantly with its sweet and soft tone,

_'Mistakes are easy to make, but are pointless if you don't learn from them.'_

What mistakes would be made now that the story was heading at full blast?

* * *

Juv: whew! What a chapter huh?

Juvy: yeah we talked about Harry past a little and fit Draco's in there too.

Juv: and know our lovely and wonderful readers we have a game to play!

Juvy: Questions time!

Juv: Who do you think is Harry's partner?

Juvy: and what do you think the three-headed dog demon the gang fought in chap 2 name is? Come on this one's easy.

Juv: chapter four's coming soon.

Juvy: coming up High School for our cute little demon hunter and his cute snarky little ghost companion! Oh and the secret meaning of the prophecy!

Juvy: Bonus question! Can ya guess who those voices from Harry's dream were?


End file.
